Bleach: Origins the 1st Visored
by Darth Ralan
Summary: Few years after the winter war, all of a sudden a disease starts spreading both on soul society and Karakura town, and the increase attacks of the hollows not only against spirits but also living people. Ichi and the gank's investigation will reveal much more of the past especially Orihime's biological parents and the True Power behind Shun-Shun Rikka. Multiple Pairings! ON HOLD


**Greetings fellow BLEACH fan! this is my 1st fic. not quite perfect, but ready to be read. Dedicated for all doctors in the world because this story is about Unohana and her lover (my characters), with some Ichihime caught in the middle. This will be Multiple Pairings.**

**SPECIAL Thanks : for The Babel Fish to allow me adopting the "Genuine Elegance" as a Prolouge Idea for this story. This story isn't a continuation from "Genuine Elegance", but the idea is some of the flashback is settled after Unohana placed on 1st Division if you have read "Genuine Elegance"**

**Rated T for mild swearing... (kids nowadays really need some soaps on their mouth)**

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. I only OWN Takuya Inoue and his Zanpakuto and the OC that migh appeared on the next chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

**PS: if it happened any same story but in different language, I really don't know if it has exist. I only know English and Indonesian.**

"akbdskabk" - speaking

_akbdskabk_ - mind

**_akbdskabk_** - zanpakuto speaking

Chapter 1:

**"Sparks of the Past"**

_"I will never stop loving you, my only fear is losing you"  
_**_- Senator Padme Amidala - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_**

* * *

**Soul Society, 4****th**** Squad ER**

This the 3rd victim this week captain

Which means, the cases have grown into…

"7 cases during this month, until today, Captain Unohana; 20 cases from the beginning."

"Has the 12th division give any findings?"

"No, ma'am. Captain Kurotsuchi is still on the double work."

"okay isane. You are dismissed now"

"yes Ma'am"

Captain Unohana sigh as she walks to the window of her office. Recent hollow attacks have increased but the strange is that many shinigami who are locked in battle has become instantly hollowfied. At first, the Captain Commander ordered them to be executed with extreme prejudice since they are not implicated with any potential traitor like the case of Kaien Shiba. But with increasing shinigami to be hollowfied and also increase of attacks, it's decided that the shinigamis who were infected must be bounded and taken back to the 4th division. And so every now and then the patrolling squads will consist of at least 3 members of Kido Corps to ease the bounding.

_at first I thought this will end since we found the culprit. But aizen's death doesn't make any difference._

**Yo, Ret-chan! You still there? Come on, more people to save here**

Captain Unohana froze and instantly turn back. Seeing nothing, she shunpoed out of her office

"captain, are you all right? You looked surprised."

"I'm alright Isane dear… I'm allright… thanks for your concern"

_It's seems only like yesterday that he was here…_

"captain unohana! Lieutenant Isane! There you are, One of the victims is starting to awake!"

"coming…"

_Captain... I really miss you..._

* * *

**-Flashback 300 years ago-**

**1****st**** Division Office**

"Mrs Unohana, starting tomorrow you'll be transferred into the 4th division. Your position will be noticed once you entered the division by your commanding officer."

"That will be…"

"Captain Inoue. You see, his lieutenant was critically injured in combat 2 months ago and the medical report verdict that his lieutenant won't be able to attend the responsibilities of a 2nd seat. With the short amount of people here, we need more healers. Since your ability in healing is quite impressive, I recommend you to be transferred there so you can extent your abilities and help us."

"Captain… I don't know what to say… thank you so much for this opportunity…"

"It's all right. Just between us, he's a tendency to be a workaholic. Poor guy almost collapse on yesterday's meeting. If you can help him and got promoted into seated officer, it'll be enough as a repayment."

"Yes sir! Thank You sir Captain Yamamoto"

"And before you left, there's one more thing to know.:

"Sir?"

"He's a little bit unorthodox in some ways of leading really SHY with females… "

**The Next Morning**

Standing in front of 4th division court, Unohana paused while holding her files.

_This is it… I must make Captain Commander proud… but really is he really shy? I wonder if I could…_

Suddenly there's a loud cry and followed by an instant scream.

"ME DON'T WANNA NEEDLE!"

A girl just ran out of and jumped on a tree inside the court, followed by a panting lady in-waiting.

Ms. Yoruichi! That's not an appropriate manner a woman. Especially for a noble!

"ME DON'T WANNA NEEDLE! YOU BIG MEENIE JERK!"

_A noble? But why in 4__th__ squad?_

"Miss can I help you?"

A voice alert Unohana and when she turned, her brown eyes met a burning ruby eyes. Standing in front of her is a captain with a stern face with some messy aubrun hair. His presence doesn't emit any demands like any other officer but rather a curios one.

_Wow…. Such… beautiful eyes…_

Unohana didn't realize that she had dropped her files… standing dumbstruck and blushing.

"Ms? Are you okay? Hellooo ? Do you have a fever?"

"Ups … sorry sir I passed out… I'm the new transfer…"

"Ah… finally some reinforcement from yamaji… Greetings, I'm your new commanding officer Takuya Inoue… okay... since the situation is really critical, I got 5 patients to attend with, here's your test; Make THAT girl able to be inoculated. The usual doctor who attends her family is unavailable right now because some punks from 11th Division has caused a riot at 7th Division. Then we'll see which seat you a will be on."

_What? Such an unorthodox method._

"Yes Sir…"

"And be careful, she's a cat."

AS Unohana left to get the little girl, Captain Inoue glance at the fallen files and read it.

_A new recruit eh? Name…. ah yes… Retsu Unohana… healing abilities… not bad… that old man really knows what my division needs. Why do I get the feeling that I always got the ones that's mussy type? But Kinda pretty actually…_

After waiting for awhile, he just saw the little girl just pop down the tree now holding the new recruit's hand walking towards the office.

_That was fast… Not bad for a new recruit. Might need that kind of expertise in the future._

Approaching her, he asked, "what 's the secret?"

"The girl is a little bit paranoid since she lack the care of her parents sir, and judging by her actions, like the fastness of climbing tree and way of talk, she got a sweet-tooth which I conclude she will need treats so I give her some candy and I promise to give her more if she comply."

_WOW… now that's an expertise needed. Instant Analysis and persuasian_

And then when she was administering the shot,

"OOOUCH! THAT HURTS YOU OLD HAG!"

"Lady Yoruichi! Watch your mouth!" the lady in waiting gasped.

Suddenly the room is filled by a reiatsu and a tense aura of killing. And with a swift swipe, Unohana took Yoruichi to the bathroom, slinging her like a flower bag on her shoulder. After a few screaming, her subordinates come out from the bathroom smiling followed by a whimpering Yoruichi with mouth full of soap.

"So then young lady, I believe now we have learn the way to address people appropriately" said unohana smiling

"…"

Glancing toward her, Unohana give a cold stare, "do I make myself clear dear?'

"Haiiii…." After that she crawled to the corner.

Captain Inoue was dumbstruck watching the how cat brat to crawled up in a fetal position with mouth is still foaming. _Note to self: NEVER EVER GOT INTO HER BAD SIDE. OR even calling her old._

"What did you say captain?"

"OW NOTHING HAHAHAHA… YOU ARE NOT OLD! YOU ARE KIND, PRETTY, HOT! I'm so sooorry for thinking something like that!"

And then everything stops.

_He thinks I'm pretty, kind and hot?_

**_Way to go Retsu… 1_****_st_****_ day on the job and you are already got yourself into a drama in … my Retsu as the main star with a captain… this is what I'm waiting for!_**

_You just are reading too many love stories Minazuki. Damn those 9__th__ Squad editors!_

While on the other hand…

_Damn it! what have I just spilled?_

**_I think you have just blew it boss._**

_SHUT UP JS._

**_But you like her don't you? _**

_Do you want to be used as a Arterial Clamp?_

**_Okay2 boss… no need for drstic measures like that! Shess… but admit it you like her"_**

_Kinda... HEY!_

After an awkward moments

"What's your name again?"

"Retsu Unohana sir… I was…"

"Ret-chan, you are hired. Starting tomorrow you'll be taking responsibilities on the ER and the ongoing treatment. If you excused me, I need to go the infirmary, that brat kitten bit my leg, it's gonna leave a mark."

"Sir… which post will…"

"Oh yeah I forgot… here catch" as he tossed something.

Unohana catch a blunt object and frozed as she realize what she just caught.

"Sir are you… sure? "

"Welcome to the 4th squad Ms Unohana… or I should say Lieutenant Unohana."

__**SO? How's it? R&R please...**


End file.
